Avalon City
A town located in northern Carnelia near Dolarion, it is the central base of The 12 Pillars and is considered a "holy" city by the Saint Church. The prison of Eizenholt is said to reside nearby in the Sixth Swell. City Layout The city is laid out in a strange fashion thanks to the architectural work of the Pillar Belle Selkie. The city is separated into three walled sections, with the first section encompassing both the second and the third. The first section has the thickest walls and biggest defensive barriers, most of the agriculture and normal class citizens live here. : The second section is further divided into three sections: *Trade Section - Traders and craftsmen live, marketplace is also here *Middle Class Section - Middle Class Residents live here *Educational and Civil Institutions - Including: Pillar Schools, Noir Hospital, guard districts, and fire response teams. : Section three is where the Pillar main headquarters is and military facilities, high class citizens also live here. This part of the city starts encircles upward into multiple lily-pad sections. Points of Interest *Mulberry Academy - A Pillar School, it was made famous because of Flona Midsummers, one of it's graduates and Ignatius Theophorus, one of it's instructors. *Eizenholt - A legendary prison that also serves as a floating fortress, it is located in the swells above Avalon. *Colton Mansion - Home of the Pillars. **Hall of Pillars - Located underground, said to be the point where all origin gemstones return to. **Hall of Relics - Located underground it is the storing place of treasures and legendary weapons. *Noir Hospital - The public face of Noir and central hospital of Avalon City. **Noir Main Central - A Vast Underground Complex that houses the various Pillar Military Branches. *Noir Drive Yards - Airship Foundry. *Reanbell Military Academy - An elite military academy, it is the training ground for most soldiers in the Pillar Military. *Sparks Starport - Named after the Pillar Izzie Sparks and maintained by the Sparks Foundation, central civilian airship port. *Sparks Avalon Research Lab - Owned by the Sparks Foundation, biological research lab. *Cathedral Basilica of Saint Senne - Saint Church's presence in the city. Other * Section 1 - known as the Carnelian SS-Black Ops, handles special operative missions. **Section 1.5 - known as The ADST or Aerial Drop Shock Troopers, serve as front-line troops. * Section 2 - known as Noir, handles command and espionage. ** Section 2.5 - known as Noir Admiralty, a private fleet that protects Avalon, it is commanded primarily by Noir members, and is also a training area for militay officers of the Pillar Military Branches. *Section 3 - known as [[]], the engineering division. **Section 3.5 - Known as I.N.T.O. or the Independent Noir Technology Operations, it is located in a area called the Toy Box. *Section 4 - known as F.A.I.T.H, experimental suicide soldiers, created specifically for the Pillar Alliance Expeditionary Force. Notes *The ADST is reference to HALO:ODST Category:Carnelia Category:City